Preguntas a los peleadores de smash
by Hikari Akira Yumiko Tomohisa
Summary: Hey ¿Deseas hacerles preguntas a nuestro queridos peleadores de smash? Bueno esta tu oportunidad /Fic reedicion de pregunta a los smashers desde mi nueva cuenta/
1. Chapter 1

Alex: Hola, Cositas que están sintonizando este programa, Sean bienvenido a preguntas a los smashers.-dice una pelinegra de ojos plateados saludando enérgicamente.-Si lose, hace años; exactamente creo que son 1 o 2; que no lo he hecho pero buenoo~ ahora nuestros queridos Smasher.-

Los chicos del smash salen de una habitación acercándose a las cámaras.-Hola ¿Cómo están? ^^ sonríen mirando a la cámara.-

Alex: Bueno las reglas no cambian, pueden preguntar o dar algún reto a todos los que estén aquí, claro a excepción de los que vengan aquí a hacer sus retos y preguntas, en si lo que ven este programa.-

Todos: Esperamos sus preguntas ^^

Bueno esto es una pequeña introducción ya que hace tiempo que no publico nada sip, primero pierdo mi cuenta y cuando hago una cuenta *puf* se me daña la computadora y tuve que usar todo un año la computadora de la casa y ahora al fin que regreso con nueva computadora voy actualizar esta cosa, las preguntas de la otra vez también las responderé ya que las tenía respondidas en mi celular como boceto (siempre tengo una especie de boceto en el celular xP)

Buonno, espero sus preguntas esta vez si las responderemos (mis amigos también me van ayudar con cosas por aquí)


	2. Chapter 2

Alex: Ohaiyo me llamo Hikari-chan...quiero decir eh...Alex y seré su presentadora en el primer episodio de pregunta a los smasher, aplausos para los smasher *suenan los aplausos* Mas fuerte, miren que volvimos con más energía *se escuchan los aplausos ahora más fuerte* Así me gustaa~ ahora denle una fuerte bienvenida a los integrantes de smash.

Smashers:*Entran desde una de las puertas del salón* Holaa~ ¿Cómo están?

Alex: Buonno, ya que dejamos preguntas pendientes serán contestadas aquí...bueno la primera persona es...

 **yopi XD**

 **SIIII nuevo cap! esta muy genial el fic (y me gusto el que escribio tu amigo...cante la cancion de alicia XD)** (Leo: Graciee~ me alegra que te guste ^^)

 **Bueno hoy porque soy buena (y no tengo inspiracion) solo pondre preguntas *mirada inocente***

 **Para red: si eres el del juego... te gusta leaf? (espero *W*) y ¿cómo sobreviviste tanto en el monte plata?**

Red: Pues si pertenezco al juego de FR/LG y no ya que sería incesto (*)

Y bueno...viví en una cueva con pikachu como única fuente de electricidad, charizard siempre cocinaba la sopa de bayas, y Blastoise nos daba agua limpia para beber.

 **popo y nana: chicos los quiero mucho, y esta pregunta es más para nana... ¿qué se siente ser la unica niña de los pequeños smashers?**

Nana: Es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, ya que te prestan más atención y malo porque a veces creen que soy demasiado delicada para las peleas.

 **y popo...¿haces travesuras con los chicos o no?**

Popo: Si aunque más con Toon link.

 **pit: quiero felicitarte por tu nuevo smash final me encanto y... ¿como te sentiste cuando conociste a pitto (lo siento kuro pero que el nombre es tierno X3)? (quisiera una copia de tu juego )**

Pit: Oh gracias, bueno lo primero fue impresión, y después de tantas peleas nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, no es cierto Kuro-kun?

Dark Pit: Que no me llamo así maldita sea...

Pit: Pero se oye taan~ bien Kuro-kun, Kuro-kun now...

Dark Pit:...

 **olimar: como hiciste para entrenar a los pikmin? (no e podido jugar ningun pikmin asi que nose :c)**

Olimar: Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, con mucho trabajo esfuerzo...

Alex: Bueno la siguiente pregunta es de...oh espera me falto algo..

 **reto sorpresa MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (lo siento)**

 **pit y kuro...ponganse orejas y cola de gato (collar incluido) y se me quedan asi hasta el final del cap**

Pit:Pues no me queda mal verdad ¿Palutena-sama? *Con orejas de gato café claro, una cola y un collar*

Dark Pit: Tiene que ser una maldita broma...*Con orejas y cola del mismo color de su cabello y un collar incluido*

Paulutena: Si se ven hermosos *con una hemorragia nasal*

 **marth y ike les doy dinero para que se vallan a una cita romantica (no se sobrepasen w)**

Marth: N-no es necesario..

Ike: No te hagas, que bien que quieres, princesita

Marth: C-callate

*Ambos se van del lugar, más específicamente Ike cargando al príncipe en brazos*

 **listo cuidense mucho chicos y muchas felicidades a los que volvieron y entraron al smash...y no se preocupen los demas que no estan yo se que entraran o igual seran recordados como trofeos por ultimo (pero yo los quiero a todos (nose cuantos son ya perdi la cuesta XD)) BYE BYE saludos**

Todos: Adios ^^

La siguiente es de...

 **hola a todos, (aparece un chico alto, esbelto y con la piel clara, ojos amarillos casi dorados con los iris alargados, cabello negro, gorra roja, polera blanca, chaqueta larga negra, pantalones verdes obscuros) mi nombre es Zable-Z primero, vengo a hacer unas preguntitas que siempre he querido hacer.**

Alex:Pues bienvenido a este lugar y haz las que quieras...

 **para link, tu eres el heroe con la trifuerza del valor, tu valentía y fuerza es increíble, y (no quiero sonar raro) pero estas entre los mas apuestos, siempre pensé que si te juntabas con las princesas ellas se sentirían atraídas hacia ti por ti, ¿nunca se te han insinuado? o ¿nunca has sentido algo por alguien que no sea zelda?**

Link: Bueno gracias ^^ y no la única en mi corazón es Zelda y la única que se me a propuesto fue Ruto-s...

Zelda:¿Qué?

Link: Eh...

Zelda: Voy a matar a esa chica pescado ¬¬

Link: P-princesa Cálmese...Pobre Ruto-san no sabe lo que se espera...

 **Para kirby eres el mas genial de todos los personajes, junto con samus obiamente.**

Kirby: Poyooo ^^ (Traduccion: agradezco que pienses eso de mi ^^)

 **creo que eso es todo, adiós (desaparece)**

Todos: Adios ^^

La siguiente es de...Embluty-san

 **siii tengo cuentaaa! y hola de nuevo! Traje un paquete de galletas a Alex por un buen fic xD *le da el paquete***

Alex:Arigatou~ joven doge, i love y...yugioh *empieza a comerce las galletas* (El que entendio la referencia mis respetos xD)

 **y a lo que vengo:**

 **Shadow: que opinas de ser un asistente?**

Shadow: Yo debería estar en vez de ese Faker ¬¬ *Chasqueando su lengua*

Sonic: A quien llamas Faker?, Faker ¬¬

 **Capitan Falcon: te gustan las galletas? ok no, era... ah se me olvido xb**

Capitan Falcon:*En una esquina haciendo círculos en la pared*Nadie me quiere todos me odian, mejor me como un caterpie...

 **Pokemon trainer: me regalas a Charizard? o me lo prestas para quemar mi escuela?**

Red: Ok, claro es para un bien común ^^

 **Lucas: si cayeras a un barranco y tienes dos opciones para salvarte cual seria? o usar tu PK o sujetarte de Ness que esta cerca?**

Lucas: Pues no quiero que le pase nada a Ness pero...del miedo me sujetaría a Ness.

Ness: O/O

 **Bowser: por que eres tan feo? nah bromeo, te gusta el pastel? de que sabor?**

Bowser: No soy feo soy hermoso ¬¬ y no me gustan las cosas dulces, a menos que Peach las cocine

 **preguntas estupidas like a boss xb ahora los retos:**

 **-link usa el vestido de Peach y Peach el de Samus y Samus el de Link hasta el final del cap xD:**

Link: si ya de por si creían que era gay por una túnica con esto peor *sonrojado con el vestido de Peach*

Peach: Como es que Samus aguanta el calor con este traje *Cubierta con el traje de Samus*

Samus:¿Esto es un vestido?

Link: Es una túnica ¬0¬

 **-que kirby abraze a Jigglipuff x3**

Kirby: Poyooooo! (Traducion: Abrazoooo~) *Abrazando a Jigglipuff*

Alex: Esto es tan tierno *tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra*

 **-y chicas... si hacen que Mario y Sonic lo hagan les dare lo que quieran!**

Alex: Esto esta dificil~ pero lo intentaremos ¿cierto chicas?

Las chicas: Si!

Los chicos: 0.0U

Alex: La siguiente es de...

 **Shentotodile**

 **hasta el momento, ha sido un buen fic, te felicito Alex (Gracias ^^) bueno traigo ciertos retos y ciertas preguntas estúpidas para los Smashers:**

 **preguntas:**

 **pit: me prestas tu arco y tus flechas de luz? se me haria guay usarlas!**

Pit:Etto...Claro pero devuélvemelas pronto *Se las entrega*

 **olimar: en que suelo sacas tus pikmin? o mejor dicho que suelo te gusta mas para sacarlos?**

Olimar:De todo tipo, aunque el que mas me gusta es donde haiga mucha vegetación.

 **Jigglypuff: por que eres tan inutil? ah y una galleta *le da la galleta***

Jigglypuff: Puff jigliii puff (Traducción: eh mejor no traducimos esto o.o) *Se come la galleta*

 **RETOS MUAJAJAJAJA *risa malvada***

 **Roy baila "el lago de los cisnes" con tutu rosa xB**

Roy: eh...ehhh o.o

Link: Lo siento pero si yo tengo que usar vestido tú tienes que hacer esto *con voz y mirada macabra*

-5 MINUTOS DESPUES-

Podemos ver a Roy bailar con un tutu rosa, su cabello amarrado en dos pequeñas coletitas, mientras baila al ritmo del lago de los cisnes, y todos incluyendo a la presentadora grabando el baile mientras se reían y link sufrió un derrame de tanto reír y tuvo que ser llevado a emergencias

 **Samus... le puedes dar una paliza a Snake? se robo mis yuri de ti (los iba a quemar)**

Samus: *Golpeándolo* ¿Qué te pasa maldito pervertido? *apuntándolo con su cañon*

Alex:*Llevándose los mangas con un hilo de sangre en su nariz* eh esto será mejor que los queme ¿cierto?

 **y... Luigi deve besarle la mejilla a su hermano xb**

Luigi: Raro pero bueno *Besando a su hermano en la mejilla*

 **gracias y si esto resulta muy estupido e imbezil no lo pongas si quieres o elimina ciertas partes, no me enojare con tal de ayudar al fic :3,**

 **nos vemos, sayonara xb**

 **Alex: La siguiente es de...**

 **Lucarioks**

 **1)Greninja: ¿Como convenciste a Nintendo para que te incluyeran en el nuevo smash en vez de a Mewtwo?**

Greninja:Ya volvió mewtwo, pero solo les dije que me agregaran al smash y listo.

 **2)Samus: ¿Cual de los chicos te parece mas atractivo**

Samus: Ninguno, todos son pervertidos o idiotas ¬¬

 **3)Niños: ¿El yaoi los trauma?**

Todos los pequeños del smash: ¿Qué es yaoi?

El resto:Eh...

 **4)Lucario: Soy tu (aunque haya muchos lucarios y mi avatar sea un espurr)**

Lucario: Solo hay un lucario en smash y ese soy yo..

 **5)Mr Game y Watch: ¿Cada cuánto te toman en cuenta los otros?**

Mr Game and Watch: *En una esquina deprimido*

 **6)ROB: Te doy un engranaje.**

ROB: Gracias...

 **7)Master Hand: ¿Como te llevas con Polygon Man (el jefe final de Playstation All Stars)?**

Master Hand :Pues somos de compañías rivales pero nos llevamos bien.

 **Bueno eso es todo.**

La siguiente es...Leozx95

 **Hola hola**

 **en primera quiero agradecer a quien me haya tapado los ojos me ahorraste un trauma**

 **preguntassss yeiiii *tira confeti***

 **Peach: ¿por que golpeas a los demas con tus caderas/nalgas? ¿Sabes que Toad te puede demandar por maltrato?**

Peach: Eso solo un ataque que aprendi de Daisy y pues no creo ya que antes lo golpearía con mi sarten *con aura de maldad atrás suyo*

 **Rockman: mmm ¿vas al baño? Y si lo haces ¿como? O-o**

Megaman: Pues si y como no lo diré

 **Marth: mmm no me gusta tu peinado**

Alex: Bueno aun no llegan ni el ni Ike, asi que cuando llegue le preguntamos

 **Zelda: ¿cuando seras la protagonista del juego? ¿ya te dije que te amo? ¿de que color es la nada? ¿porque mi perro huyo? ¿frio o calor?**

Zelda: Cuando Nintendo lo desee, no me lo habías dicho, es oscura y negra, No lose y frio

 **Link: ¿que se siente ser un lobo?**

Link:Se siente genial...Midnaa~ *se va a un esquina deprimido*

 **Jigglipuff: ¿eres... Ya sabes, una chica?**

Jigglipuff:Jiglii (Traduccion:si :3)

 **Reto: que Ike finja que esta surfeando sobre una tabla de surf, que sera Ganondorf, quien sostendra a Link quien llevara a Samus en los hombros mientras bailan la macarena :3... Oh si! Y que Crazy baile breakdance**

Alex: Ganon y Ike se salvaron ¬¬

Ahora vemos a Link de fondo corriendo por todos lados con Samus en brazos quien al tratar de bailar la macarena se le alzaba la túnica de Link y golpeaba a link culpándolo de que su túnica era muy corta, Mientras que vemos a crazy bailando por todo el auditorio destruyendo todo lo que iba a su paso.

 **Creo que seria todo, y si comparto el mismo problema que Fox, tiendo a babear mucho cuando pienso en Samuuussss... *comienza a babear***

 **oh algo más antes de irme, ¿sabian que Rosalina realiza peleas clandestinas con los Lumas/Destellos, ademas de teñirse el cabello?**

Todos/Rosalina: o.O

Rosalina: Necesitaba dinero ¿ok?

 **Ahora si BYE :D *se va corriendo***

Alex: la siguiente es de... Leaf-Blue Pokemon trainer

 **Holiiii! Yo vengo con mis sensuales preguntas**

 **Alex:Saki-kun ¿porque no muestras a tu alter-ego? *Mirandola con ojos de cachorro* y te parece si tu me prestas a Link y yo te regalo a Kyle, Kenny y a Silver *Los muestra amarrados y amordazados* Que te parece -w- Ah y ¿Cual fue tu reaccion cuando anunciaron a Paulutena?**

Alex: Que no me digas Saki ¬¬# y no ese chico es un problematico y dificil de controlar *tiembla de pensar en su alter –ego* y toma te lo regalo viene con Zelda celosa incluida xDD y Mi reacción fue: OMFG! Paulutena-sama for smash!

 **Ike:Besa a Marth -w-**

Alex: Se fueron…

 **Link: Te ordeno que beses a zelda ê.ê**

Link: *Besandola tiernamente* ¿Sigues celosa?

Zelda:*Sonrojada* n-no

 **Roy: Eres hiper-mega-lindo asdaddsaddsad *_* -Le da un beso- Creo que Saki-chan me matara o.o pero valio la pena -w-U -Sale corriendo antes de que Saki-kun la mate-**

Alex: no la mates, la conoces, no la mates *haciendo círculos en la pared*

 **Samus: Eres la mas linda ¿Porque eres tan linda? *-***

Samus: Jeje Gracias y supongo que asi me crearon ^^

 **Megaman: Porque eres tan Kawaiiii ** -Lo abraza-**

 **Megaman: Gracias aunque no creo serlo *sonrojado(?)***

 **Todos: Les gusta los ponys? entonces les regalo a Pinkie pie 0 -La deja en el estudio-**

Todos: pues gracias *la encierran en un cuarto ramdom*

 **Bueno adios - *Se esconde debajo de la cama de Saki-chan***

Todos/Alex: Adios

Alex: Sal de mi cama *le pega con un palo*

 **La siguiente es de: Guest 1**

 **Mi primera aparición**

 **Pregunta para Mario**

 **¿Me prestas tu gorra?**

Mario: Claro ^ ^ solo regresala

 **Retos**

 **Para sonic**

 **Vistete como maid**

 **S** onic: Esto tiene que ser una mala broma...

 **Megaman**

 **Me das tu casco**

Megaman: Solo devuélvelo n.n

Alex: Bueno hasta hay lo dejamos faltaron 4 preguntas pero ya se nos acabó el tiempo, así que adiós~

Todos: Adiós~


	3. Chapter 3

*Se gira una silla y se ve a la presentadora con un parche en su ojos, su cabello pelinegro moviéndose levemente acariciando a un gato negro de ojos azules y mirando a la cámara riendo*

Alex: Los estaba esperando...*Ríe tétricamente*Ok no, sean Bienvenidos a este show *suelta el gato y este se trepa a su cabeza* Bueno, denle la bienvenida a nuestros queridos participantes.

Smashers: ¡Hola! , ¿Cómo están? *Saludan enérgicamente*

Alex: Bueno empecemos las preguntas.*sacándose el parche y yéndose a quien sabe dónde*

Ness: Hey, a donde vas.

Alex: Vengo en 5 minutos *riendo y caminando a un cuarto*

La primera en preguntar es de...

 _Zeldangelink_

 **Hey hola! Soy Zeldangelink! *saluda agitando su cabello castaño con mechones azules, rosas, verdes y rubios.***

Smashers: Hola! Mucho gusto ^^

 **Quiero preguntarle a Link**

 **-Porque eres tan guapo? Rayos!**

Link: Es que así nací...literal a si me crearon.

 **-¿Que se siente ser Héroe de Hyrule y que nadie lo reconozca?**

Link:*En un rincón haciendo círculos en la pared y con un aura oscura

 **-¿Te gustaría que te acompañara en tus aventuras?**

Link: Claro, solo prepara tu escudo, arco, espada, bombas, Had...*es callado por un zape de parte de Marth*Hey, ¿a qué vino eso? *sobándose la cabeza y con lagrimitas en sus ojos*

Marth: Te das cuenta que expones a una dama en peligro.*mirandolo con reproche*

- **Me llevarías a pasear en Epona?**

Link: Claro.

 **-Vamos ahora mismo a Pasear en Epona, he dicho.**

Link: Vamos *se la lleva de la mano mientras podemos ver a una Zelda totalmente celosa de fondo*

Zeldangelink: C-claro *se va con él*

 **Pregunto a Zelda**

 **-hola querida. Me gustas, ¿me prestas tu champú?**

Zelda: *aun un tanto celosa* Toma *le da un tío nacho (?)*

 **Pregunto a Pit**

 **-Eres muy tierno. Me enseñas a usar tu arco? Vamos!**

Pit: *agitando sus alas un tanto entusiasmado* Claro~ vamos, Vamos!

Roy: Se fue con Link, ya mismo han de volver.

Pit: Aww, yo quería ser un maestro y enseñarle~ *haciendo pucheros*

 **Pregunto a Sonic**

 **-no sé.. Pero de la nada me impactaste en Sonic Boom. Me das tu autógrafo? Una selfie? Y un beso en?**

Link: llegamos *entrando por la ventana mientras todos lo veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras que Zeldangelink entra tranquila por la puerta *

Sonic: Claro, todo por mis fans *firma un autógrafo y besa en la mejilla a Zeldangelink*

 **Pregunto a Marth**

 **-Hola Marthy-Po, vaya...eres muy delicado y todo lo demás, pero me gustas :D ósea tu súper cabello azul! *-* en fin, me llevas a pasear?**

Marth:*Sonrojado* me alagas y claro.

 **-me compras helado?**

Marth:*saliendo con un helado de Fresa* Ten.

 **-cantas conmigo? Bueno cantemos Tienes Todo, de Violetta *-***

Marth: Bueno, aunque no canto muy bien jeje.

Zeldangelink: No importa, solo diviértete

Marth: Puede ser una ilusión

o tal vez tu corazón

te hable,

a cada instante

nada pasa porque si.

me da miedo hablar de mi

lo sabes, a cada instante

Zeldangelink: Me veras, suelo caminar,

Pensando en cada paso

si voy a fallar

Te veré en cada ocasión

Porque puedo ver

tu historia en mi canción

Ambos: Para todo, para nada

por si aciertas, por si fallas

tienes todo lo que hay que tener

para ser quien quieras

contra todo, contra nada

cuando sobra

cuando falta

tienes todo lo que hay que tener

para ser quien quieras

en verdad...

 **Pregunto a Dark Pit o Pitto.**

 **-no te molestare guapo. De hecho me pareces muy interesante... Tus ojos me encantan.. Aunque no son más bonitos que los míos pero igual.. Te preguntare...**

 **¿Me llevas volando por ahí?**

Dark Pit: ¿Porque debería hacerlo? *arqueando una ceja* **(Leo: Lo sentimos pero hicimos a un Kuro-kun es demasiado eh...Ryan: ¿Frio y a veces Tsundere? Leo: Exacto.)**

 **Pregunto a Palutena**

 **-Rayos... No mucho... Mas acosadora que yo.. No lo sé... Que te traes con mi Link? UmU a bueno! Te ubicas.. El me pertenece...**

Paulutena: Yo solo tengo ojos para mi lindo angelito Pit y Kuro –kun.

Pit:*Abrazándola* Yo también la quiero Paulutena-sama

Dark Pit: ¡¿A quién le dices Kuro-kun?!

 **Pregunta a Lucina**

 **-Me caes taaan bien :3 me enseñas con la espada? :)**

Lucina: Gracias, querida pero...te refieres a ¿que te enseñe mi espada o te enseñe a usar espada?

 **Pregunto a Luigi**

 **-Me pareces tímido... Pero siento que un LuigixPeach me haría feliz.. Tu que crees? Y no acepto a una Daisy fea por respuesta -.-**

Luigi: Bueno...Peach es linda pero...solo la veo como una amiga. *sonriendo*

 **Pregunta a Peach.**

 **-Me caes Cool! Vamos de shopping juntas con Zelda y Samus?**

Peach: Claro, Pastelito...aunque a Samus no le gusta mucho eso...

 **Pregunta a Samus**

 **-Quisiera manejar tu nave... ¿Vamos?**

Samus: Primero sería enseñarte a pilotearla ¿te parece? *sonriendo*

 **(En el fondo se ve a dos de los cuatro autores babeando junto a Fox: Samuss~ *¬* Las dos chicas restantes: Hombres ¬¬)**

 **-Te quiero acompañar en una misión: P**

Samus: Tendrías que prepararte más para venir conmigo a una misión. Pero cuando estés lista con gusto.

 **Pregunto a Dark Link**

 **-Darkiiiee, me quedo contigo, o con Link ?**

Dark Link: Conmigo linda, el solo es una copia mía *obviando los reclamos, insultos y protestas de parte de Link*

 **Pregunto a Ike**

 **-Ikeee! Te dejaba de ultimo no porque eras menos importante.. Sino porque eres mi favorito 7-7 oshoooo guapotee. Me das un beso?**

Ike: Oh gracias, pero... ¿Marth me dejas hacerlo?

Marth: Claro, me lo dice como si fuera celoso.

Ike: Si, si lo eres ¬¬ *acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla*

 **-me cargas en caballito?**

Ike: Claro *agarrándola de la pierna y cargándola a caballito*

 **-soy linda?**

Ike: Si, mucho...No te pongas celoso Marthie~

Marth: Que no soy celoso ¬¬

 **-Me quedó con Link o contigo?**

 **Ike: Con link, él está en la friendzone.**

 **Link: Si! Espera...oye ¬¬**

 **Pregunta a Alex**

 **-que se siente trabajar con estos chicos? Las pasas bien? Quieres que sea tu ayudante? *-*, porfi**

Alex: *Saliendo de quien sabe dónde con dos chicos* Volví~

Peach: Linda ¿Quiénes son ellos? *mirando a ambos jóvenes*

Alex: Jojo son los otros dos, cofcofidiotascofcof, que tienen que ayudarme a dirigir este show. *Señalando a un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro. Llevaba remera gris con un estampa de KHR un abrigo negro con bordes azules y un pantalón jean azul* Él es Hiroshi o Hiro-kun para los amigos es y bueno un brujo.

Hiroshi: Que no me digas Hiro-kun y es hechicero ¬¬ *cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero*

Alex: Es tsundere entiéndalo *si oír los insultos de parte de azabache* Y el *señalando al otro chico, cabello negro, ojos dorados. Con una camiseta blanca y en ella una imagen de la bandera de Inglaterra, un abrigo negro y un pantalón negro* Él es Hikaru-kun~

Hikaru: Hola jeje *sonriendo*

Alex: Bueno, chicos respondiendo a la pregunta...Es divertido y claro que pues serlo. (Solo mándame un Mensaje privado y hablamos) Bueno, chicos hagan algo productivo.

Hikaru: ¿Qué cosa?

Alex: Hagan shonen-ai ewe

Hikaru/Hiroshi: ¡¿Qué?!

Alex: Nada, presenten la siguientes preguntas *riendo*

Hiroshi: OK ¬¬ cofcoflojademierdacofcof, bueno la siguiente es de...

* * *

 **Anonimoco**

 **Etanos en temporada de demencia, así que las preguntas.**

 **Link, Young y Toon.- que se siente tener esas túnicas, y por qué el sombrero alargado?**

Los tres: Bueno bien, pero siempre nos dicen duendes ¬¬

 **Snake.- porque te echaron del smash?**

 **Snake: Porque Master hand quiso...Porque Nintendo quiso**

 **Greninja.- que se siente bajar a Zoroark del smash, presumiendo este que por salir en una película ya estaba en el torneo?**

Greninja: Pues si no lo deje entrar, pues mal por él.

 **Ryu.-Megaman te quiere matar? despues te enfrentarias a DC comics?**

Ryu: Pues hasta ahora no a mostrado ser mas que un robot pacifista. Y con mucho gusto lo haría

 **Roy.- odias a Ike?**

Roy: No, nos llevamos muy bien~ aunque a veces peleamos *sonriendo* (Alex: Hay Dios, porque roy es taan~ lindo *_*)

 **Duck Hunt.- que es ser tan troll?**

D. Hunt: Se siente increíble *riendo macabramente*

 **y los retos del mamerto, o sea yo:**

 **Toon Link y Young Link: denle un beso de pico a sus respectivas** **zelda (Toon y la del ridiculo gorro)**

Toon: Pero yo no quiero.

Young: yo si *buscando a Young zelda*

Toon: Lo hago por obligación ¿entendido? *viendo a , dándole un beso rápido y sale corriendo a ocultarse en un cajón de su habitación (?)*

Young: No la encuentro... ToT

 **Todos: esten alguno mas de 1/2 hora con el aldeano en un cuarto de tortura medieval.**

Todos/Alex,Hikaru,Hiroshi,Aldeano:¿Qué?

Alex, Hikaru Y Hiroshi: Nos salvamos

El resto: Dicen todos...

Los presentadores: aww...

*Todos entran a un habitación y se escuchan gritos*

Unas horas después...

*Algunos salen temblando y otros totalmente tranquilos*

Hiroshi: Genial, mi guadaña quedo totalmente afilada *viéndola con ojos brillantes*

Hikaru: Dios, deja eso...

Hiroshi: Noo!

*Empiezan a corretearse*

Los traumados: Ah...sangre...wahhh

Los tranquilos: No estuvo tan mal.

 **Master: convence a Takamaru que se una como peleador.**

Master: Takamaru ven, te tenemos un cuarto.

Takamaru: Noo! *huye*

Master: NO RECIBIRE UN NO POR RESPUESTA *Persiguiendolo*

 **y que se haga la paz mundial ( nahh)**

Hikaru: Algún día pasara...

Alex: Si...

Hiroshi:...

Alex: Eh ¿seguimos?

Hikaru: Claro...la siguiente es de...

* * *

 **ZarcortFan25**

 **Jejejejejeje, en gusto mucho el capitulo me encantan este tipo de fic, voy con preguntas y retos.**

 **Para Zelda: ¿Porque en varios juegos tienes el pelo rubio y en Smash lo tienes castaño?**

Zelda: Bueno son mis diferentes reencarnaciones, así que no somos las mismas.

 **Porque incluyeron a Bowser jr?**

Todos/Browser JR: Nintendo quizo...

Browser JR: Que malos...

 **Donde esta Young Link?**

Young link: Sigo viviendo en la mansión smash.

 **Quien de ustedes conoce el juego de FNAF?**

Alex, Hikaru, Hiroshi, Roy, Zelda, Toon link, Popo, nana, Ness: Nosotros.

 **Por el momento solo tengo un reto.**

 **Que Samus cambie traje con el de Zelda**

Samus: Su traje es...muy femenino...*Con el traje de Zelda mirándolo por todos los angulos*

Hikaru, Hiroshi, Fox: Samuss~ *babeando*

Alex: *Dándole un Zape a los dos primero y a Fox le tira un balde de agua*

Los tres: ¿A que vino eso? ¬¬

Alex: Pues estaban apendejados ¬¬

Hikaru: Bueno pero no es para tanto.

Alex: Pues sí.

* * *

Hiroshi: Bueno...eso es todo...

Peach, Zelda: Vamos de compras con Zeldangelink *salen con la chica castaña*

Alex: Bueno eso es todo por hoy, así que adiós y los esperamos en el próximos episodio~

Hiroshi: y bueno ya que no vamos... ¿me pagas?

Alex: ¿Qué cosa?

Hiroshi: El video de lo que paso en con Ike y Marth en su cita...Todo y digo TODO.

Alex: Ah, ¿si cuanto quieres?

Hiroshi: Tres pasteles de chocolate y 5 cajas de chocolate.

Alex: Maldito Dulce maníaco...¬¬#

Hiroshi:¿ Lo quieres o no?

Alex: Esta bien...después te los compro.

Hiroshi: Entonces después te lo doy.

Alex: maldito...

Pit: Voy con las chicas a enseñarle arco a que Zeldangelink *corriendo detrás de las chicas*

Hikaru: *Separando a Hiroshi y Alex* Chicos, aun no van apagar las cámaras *sonriendo mientras abrazaba al pelinegro*

Hiroshi: Sigue...

Alex: encendido...*acercándose rápido a la cámara* bueno adios y sigan visualizando este programa...*apagando la cámara*


	4. Chapter 4

Alex: Hey, Sean bienvenidos a este programa-desu~

Hiroshi:... ¿Qué onda con el "desu"?

Alex: Pueees~ todas las chicas en el colegio lo decían yo solo sigo la moda-desu~

Hiroshi:...Ok, bueno presentemos a los concursantes *alejándose de ella*

Smashers: Ohaiyo~

Hiroshi:¡¿ Que ahora todos hablan en japonés?!

Hikaru: *apareciendo por la puerta con alguien a lado de él* Si, eso creo jeje

Alex/Hiroshi: Hey Zeldink-chan (Hikari: dime como llamarte querida ;u; mándame un PM o en un reviews pónmelo)

Zeldink: Hola, yo voy a ser la nueva asistente de este programa *sonriendo mientras mueve su cabello castaño*

Hikaru: Ya que se ha presentado, mejor vayamos con las preguntas...

Los cuatro: La primera es de...

* * *

 **frank74**

 **Hola, me encantan esto tipos de historias por el simple hecho de poder torturar a los personajes primero con las preguntas**

 **Para link: según los juegos la espada maestra es la única arma capaz de matar a ganondorf pero para mí con uno o dos disparos con esta belleza obtengo un mejor resultado en menos tiempo (les muestro una bazooka)**

Link: Pues... ¿Me la prestas? Sería divertido ver qué pasa jajajaja Wajjajajajaa *se empieza a reír como maniaco*

Ganondorf:...

 **Para ganondorf: me gustaba más tu apariencia en hyrule Warriors, ¿por qué no tienes esa?**

Ganondorf: Pues Nintendo casi nunca complace a sus fans y como soy un villano menos atención me ponen.

 **Para Pit: para mí siempre serás una gallina Super desarrollada**

Pit: ¡HEY! Que tenga plumas y que Ike una vez me intento comer, no significa que sea una gallina. ¬¬

 **Para Peach: ósea, ¿nunca te cansas de ser secuestrada por la tortuga gigante?**

Peach: Claro, la misma rutina aburre.

Zeldink: ¿Y porque no cambias la rutina?

Peach: Pues...no se me había ocurrido jeje.

Todos/Peach: *Facepalm*

 **y ahora los retos**

 **para link: te reto a pelear contra ganondorf mano a mano sin usar ningún poder u objetos, y si veo que alguno rompe las reglas (les apunto con un lanzallamas) ¿soy lo bastante claro?**

Link/Ganon: Entendido/mph...de acuerdo

Alex: Como regla extra, una solo vida es decir el primero en caer del Stage pierde.

*Ambos se teletransportan al Stage Final Destination*

3...2...1

GO!

Link se lanza contra ganondorf con la espada maestra, a lo que ganondorf lo esquiva con facilidad, y logra agarrar a Link y lo golpea contra el suelo, Link como puede se levanta y es impactado por un puñetazo del hechicero de ganondorf dejándolo al borde de la arena y para rematarlo golpea hasta sacarlo del escenario.

KO

THE WINNER IS...GANONDORF

 **para fox: sin ofender pero odio a los zorros, o en su mayoría, por eso... te reto a pasar una noche en el bosque de slenderman y tienes prohibido usar cualquier artefacto, nave o arma a excepción de esta linterna**

Falco: Lo siento Fox acá te queremos y todo pero, adiós *empujándolo hacia el bosque*¨

Fox: Maldito pajarraco *quedando en medio del bosque con una linterna*

 **para los presentadores:... por esta se salvan por que no se me ocurre nada... mentira, a ustedes le toca lo peor... tendrán que sobrevivir en**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ya enserio, se salvan por esta ves ya que no se me ocurre nada para torturarlos**

Los 4: Gracias a Dios *No querían terminar como fox*

Alex: Eh, Zeldink

Zeldink: ¿Si?

Alex: Presenta la siguiente pregunta puedes~

Zeldink: Claro~

Zeldink: Bueno, la siguiente es de...

* * *

 **Marianime**

 **Hola. Bueno primero me gusta mucho tu fic Alex :3 (Hikari,** _ **Leo Y Ryan: Pues es de los tres pero nos agrada que les guste x3)**_ **bueno mis preguntas:**

 **Rosalina: es cierto que tu mamá es peach 0_0?**

Rosalina: Nop, es solo una amiga...O talvez ¿si lo es?

 **Pacman: como se sintió salir en la película de pixels?**

Pacman: Genial, aunque no me gusto comerle la mano a ese señor.

 **Link: porque no hablas en tus videojuegos?**

Link: Porque hya, hyahya aheya hay (Traducción: porque...noentiendo quiere xD)

 **Little Mac: cómo se siente ser más pequeño que Samus XD?**

Little Mac: *En un rincón deprimido*

 **Lucina: porque te pareces a Marth?**

Lucina: Porque es mi modelo a seguir.

 **Mario, Sonic, megaman, pacman y Ryu: cómo reaccionarían si sakurai pone a mickey mouse para el smash como luchado?**

Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Pacman: WTF?!

Ryu: ¿Quién es Mickey mouse?

 **Master hand: toda esta tranquilo con los smashers?**

Master Hand: Si, si normal como siempre destruyendo la mansión o haciendo pendejadas.

 **Retos:**

 **Pit y Dark link: decir wafles en todo el capítulo pueden usar el () para la traducción (si lo saque de los jóvenes titanes en acción)**

Pit: Waffle~ (Ok~)

Dark Link: Wafflee waffle wafleee… (Porque a mí, porque no pusieron al pollo negro (Dark Pit)

 **Meta kning:(no sé cómo se escribe XP) quítate la máscara durante todo el capítulo.**

Meta knight: Mphh...*sin la máscara avergonzado*

 **Mario: (modo fujoshi) besa a Sonic en su cabecita y en la boca :3 (preparando mi celular para foto)**

Mario: Pero...

Alex, Hiroshi: Hazlo, ¡maldita sea! *Alex con un teléfono y Hiroshi al igual que ella solo que con un derrame nasal*

Mario:...*Dándole a obligadientas un beso en la cabeza y uno en la mejilla*

Alex, Hiroshi: Yaoiii! *Gritando* Espera...Era en la boca...¬¬

Mario: Pues no quiero *se va*

Sonic:...*Sonrojado*

 **Sonic: si miku hizo un cosplay tuyo entonces has uno de ella también**

Sonic: Esto...es...estúpido...*Con una peluca de dos coletas color aguamarina una camiseta gris, corbata del mismo color de la peluca y una falda negra con flecos del color turquesa y medias negras*

Alex: Y bueno este es el final de este capítulo de este show~

Hiroshi: Sigan sintonizando esta cosa extraña~

Hikaru: Manden sus preguntas~

Zeldilink: Y esto sería todo, Hasta luego~

Los smashers: Adios~

*Se apagan las cámaras*

* * *

*Mientras en el bosque*

Fox:No hay nadie aqui...si...no hay nada aqui...*temblando y apuntando todos lados con la linterna*Hey ¿que fue eso? *apuntando al lugar de donde vino el ruido y habia un ente sin cara*Hay virgen de la papaya...AHHHHHHHHH! *Es lo ultimo que vimos del pobre fox*


End file.
